Life, Love, Lemons and Voyeurism
by daiki-kasho
Summary: Hinata and Naruto finally begin to realise their feelings... As such, hilarity, shagging and peeping begins!
1. 1 Questions and Possibilities

**Life, Love, Lemons and Voyeurism**

If you were to gaze upon the scene unfolding in a certain white-eyed girl's mind's eye from time to time, you would think it almost a polar opposite to her outward demeanor. For you see, my dearest readers, one Hyuuga Hinata, despite her shy persona, had developed a rather unbecoming habit of running erotic mind-movies, usually involving a certain blonde boy. Now, it is customary for Hyuuga not to use their byakugan to spy needlessly or voyeur. Hinata was not, however, able to resist the temptation presented to her after a certain, let's just say _eventful, _mission.

Incidentally, Team 7 had momentarily teamed up with Hinata, for this somewhat important mission. The team had worked impeccably together, with Naruto's powerful mid-range attacks and Sakura's brute strength. Sai had backed the team up with a squadron of quick-painted but intricate animals, swift sword strikes and ROOT-style taijutsu. Hinata had really shone out, with her lethal jyuuken-infused strikes causing havoc with the enemy's nervous system.

It was a devastating battle, with casualties on both sides. It was only due to the girls' medical ninjutsu, Naruto's demon chakra and an awe-inspiring combination of the Naruto Rendan with half-complete Ransengans and Hinata's nigh-on flawless use of her clan's doujutsu that they escaped with nothing major aside from a few broken bones. Naruto came off the worst. A fallen rogue ninja had aimed a poison-tipped senbon at Sakura's head when they left. Naruto had leapt and caught it almost effortlessly, but in doing so had landed awkwardly on a protruding tree stump. He had dislocated, then broken his shoulder, and fractured at least three ribs.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's cry rang out over the bare plains, on which they had fought, causing an absolutely monstrous cloud of birds to take off in unison, almost blotting out the very sun itself. Time slowed, making the few seconds it took the Hyuuga heiress to run to him feel like hours.

"Hinata? What's wr-Naruto!" Sakura sprinted over to him, her medic's hands already glowing pale green with their healing aura. Pressing her hands onto his ribcage, she poured her chakra into his system, and wince when the offending bones cracked into place. Then, there came the shoulder. Grateful that he was unconscious, Sakura yanked the bone back into place, silently apologizing to him for what agony he must be in, even in sleep. Finishing it off, she tenderly placed his arm in a sling, and propped him up against the very tree stump he had been injured on.

Anyway, back to the present. It had taken little more than a day for Naruto to heal, with his arm taking the longest.

"Ehe, it's nearly as good as new!" The blonde shinobi flexed his arm and smiled his devilishly foxy grin. "Sakura-chan, Hinata, Thank you!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"_Just once" _thought Hinata, _"I wish he'd add '-chan' to my name…"_

He then adopted the 'Naisu Gai' pose, and winked at them, his grin shining. "I'd have been done for if it wasn't for you guys. In fact, I have an idea for what I could do to repay you. Ehe…"

Maybe it was the way that he said it, or the grin, but he didn't exactly get the reaction he expected. Hinata, predictably, turned a shade of red usually reserved for inanimate objects and fainted dead away. Naruto, still ever-oblivious to both Hinata's affections and what he may have implied, leapt for the second time, and caught her. You really had to feel sorry for him, because Sakura, already fuming at what she _thought_ he'd implied, saw Naruto run toward Hinata, who was now lying unconscious in his arms. Yes, I'd say that you _**really **_had to feel sorry for him.

Sending some of her impeccably controlled chakra into her arm, Sakura drew her fist back, and let loose what must have felt like the mother of all rabbit punches to his solar plexus, sending him cascading into an unfortunately placed tree. A few hours (and several apologies) later, Naruto attempted to explain his intentions.

"Jeeze..." He sat down across from the campfire, pouting at the girls. "What I meant was that I'm familiar with this area. Ero-Sennin and I stayed in a small town around here." Realisation crept over Sakura's face, then a small amount of guilt.

"And your repayment?" she asked, upset that she'd not only made a mistake, she'd hurt him over it. "Sorry… For the misunderstanding." She smiled sadly at him.

"That's ok, Sakura-chan. I've already forgiven you!" He smiled at her. "I'll show you my surprise when we get there. Where's Hinata? And Sai…?" He looked around, a stupid expression on is face. He hadn't even notice her leave.

"Sai's gone to collect more firewood, and knowing him he's probably painting. Hinata must have wanted to stretch her legs or something." said Sakura, looking at the stars absent-mindedly. It was truly a gorgeous night, with Mars fully visible. A meteor shower glowed above them, and the quiet night-time melody played about their ears.

**********

Under the same awe-inspiring night, not more than a few hundred meters away, Hinata was lying down in a small, well-hidden hollow, wrapped up in her sleeping bag. She was thinking of him, of _Naruto._ She was a bit upset, truth be told. She didn't hold any hatred for Sakura, but she didn't like the way Naruto looked at the pink blossom, rather than herself.

"_I love him… I wish that he'd look at me with those eyes…" _She hugged herself in her sleeping bag, not depressed, but not happy either. _"I should tell him. I really should…I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he has someone else? How will I ever face him? Does it matter? No. As long as he's in my life, that's all that matters."_ She sighed, snuggling deeper into her voluptuous sleeping bag, revelling in its delicious warmth. As she was just about to drift off, she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Hinata-san, why are you sleeping out here?" It was Sai. The pale chuunin looked at her, somewhat combobulated. "You might catch cold." The usual lack of emotion from Sai really freaked Hinata out, and she wanted to be alone for a while anyway. But for some reason or another, she didn't mind his company today.

"Ha-hai. Sai-san, i-is Naruto-kun ok?" She played with her fingers and blushed, thinking about her crush.

"Yes, Hinata-san. He told me that he was worrying about you. The only reason he isn't here himself is because he is still weakened from his healing. In fact, Sakura gave him strict instructions to rest." He adopted his fake smile, trying in his own way to reassure her. "Can I request something, Hinata-san?" Hinata nodded, still slightly blushing. "I have been reading a great deal on making friends. One of the books told me that in order to feel closer to your friends and potential friends, you should drop the suffix. Would this be ok with you?"

Hinata sighed, slightly relieved. She didn't have a clue what Sai could have said, and was glad it was something so simple.

"I don't m-mind, Sai-kun" she smiled, still melancholic, but not as bad as before. She thought again about Naruto, about the times she had spent almost, _almost, _confessing to him. And again, she blushed and toyed with her fingers. Sai caught notice of this, and puzzled over it.

"_Perhaps__," _he thought, _"this has something to do with Naruto. I'll read about it and maybe talk to them both later. The way she acts, and the way she talks about Naruto… I don't know what it is, but I want it. I want someone to feel something for me"_

Without exchanging anything more than a few more words, the two teenagers headed back to their temporary camp, where they discovered Sakura relaxing, wrapped up in a blanket by the fire. She smiled and gestured them to come over. She raised a finger to her lips, and motioned towards one of the four large tents set up. Naruto had insisted on them, as he wasn't willing to share with Sai, especially after the last time. Jiraiya had gifted Sai with a copy of Icha Icha Tactics, which Sai confused with a book on making friends. He'd spent the night trying out his new tactics on Naruto, and _that_, I can assure you, was _not_ a fun night.

They whispered quiet conversation to each other, talking about nothing in particular. As Sai walked towards his tent, giving a short wave, Sakura decided that now was the time to question the brunette sitting across from her. Silently she rose, crossed the distance and plonked herself down next to her, bearing a mischievous grin.

"Hi-na-ta. I think it's time we had a little chat." Sakura wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, preventing any method of escape.

"Y-yes Sakura-san?" she replied, almost visibly shaking. "Wha-what do you want to talk about?" The poor girl was petrified.

Sakura laughed, and moved her face closer to the Heiress's.

"Why about 'Naruto-kun' of course." Sakura replied, imitating Hinata's voice at the 'Naruto-kun'. "It's obvious, Hinata. You're smitten with him. The only thing that's not clear is why the knucklehead hasn't realised it yet. Well, that and what _**we're**_going to do about it. And yes, Hinata, before you ask. I emphasized the 'we're'. I'm going to help you get it through that thick head we love so much." With that, Hinata smiled lightly.

"Th-thank you so much, Sakura-san. But let's not for-forget our mission. I'm glad, though, that you of-offered to help me." She smiled and looked at her feet, blushing. "H-he really does mean the world to me… Please! Please help me to tell him I l-love him!" Sakura saw the determination in her eyes, and smiled at her.

"Of course I will Hinata. In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way. But please, drop the –san. It makes me feel old and we're only fifteen." She stood up, and grasped the shy girl's, shoulder. "Anyway, it's getting dark. We can talk about it tomorrow, right? Don't give up Hinata, we'll bring him round." Sakura smiled, waved and strode toward her tent.

"H-Hai! Thanks again, Sakura!" Hinata smiled, and watched the fire begin to dwindle before standing herself, deciding it was time for bed. Entering her tent, she unzipped her jacket, and then slid it off her shoulders, kicking her sandals to the side. Stripping her fishnet ninja shirt, she stretched and lay topless on her camp bed massaging her aching shoulders.

"_I think… that I've gotten bigger again. I hope Naruto-kun likes large breasts." _She blushed at the thought, and covered herself as if she was being watched. _"…I shouldn't like saying and thinking such things. But… I can't help liking being so… so… naughty." _She shivered at the last word, loving the feeling of it. _"I can't help but wonder if Naruto has these types of thoughts too… I don't think I'd mind it if he thought those things about me." _She unbuttoned her chuunin trousers, and then slid them off. She walked over to her bag, clad only in plain white cotton panties, searching for her pyjamas. Finding them, she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of afore-mentioned panties, and pulled them down. She had just bent over to pick up her pyjama bottoms, when Naruto walked in, in all his awkward timing-ness glory.

**********

_Five__ minutes earlier_

Naruto was restless. He wanted to thank Hinata for her help healing him, and actually catch up with her properly. It had been three months since he had returned from his two-and-a-half year training trip, and he still hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to her.

_"Sakura-chan said that Hinata was out somewhere, and Sai said he hadn't seen her when he came back from wood gathering. I hope she came back safely…" _he turned over, stretching his tightened muscles and attempting to get comfortable. He thought then of his team-mates and as such his relationship with Sakura. _"I should probably give up on asking Sakura-chan to go out with me. To be honest, it's pretty obvious that she's still hung up over Sasuke."_

"_**I think that would be a good idea, kit." **_The deep, demonic voice resonated throughout his head as if it had actually been spoken next to him. _**"I do not think she is appropriate for you. I suggest you find another, more suitable mate." **_

"_Che, who asked you anyway, Kyuubi?"_ Naruto glared at him, even though he couldn't see him_. "To be honest though, I agree with you. Thinking about it, I prefer Sakura-chan as a sister. But… Who would be suitable for me? Maybe a girl from another team… Ino? Nah, she's just a blonde version of Sakura. Tenten? But I've seen her with both Rock Lee and Neji… This is hard…"_

He got up and started to walk around his tent, thinking about the pros and cons of each of the girls he knew.

"_Temari has __Shikamaru and I could never look at Gaara again the same way… Ayeme's a civilian, but it'd mean free ramen… All the other kunoichi I know are older than me, but is that really a bad thing?"_

"_**Kit, try to list what you want, then compare what you have listed to what each girl has to offer."**___Of course the Kyuubi knew that Hinata liked him. What idiot wouldn't realise it? Nearly everyone knew aside from Naruto…

"_Hmm… well, I'd want someone who's cute. She'd have to be understanding, because of you, Kyuubi"_ said Naruto while the Kyuubi growled at him, despite knowing it to be true. _"I'd like her to be strong, but kind. And…" _He grinned in the same way Jiraiya would while looking at one of his 'summer fruits'. _"…I'd like them to have a large chest. That was the only thing about Sakura-chan I didn't like." _

"_**Then, kit, I think you should know who's suited to you. For Christ's sake, she's closer to you than you realise, and you STILL can't figure it out!!"**_ of course the Kyuubi was pissed. Naruto was smart enough to be a more-than-good contender for rokudaime, but still stupid enough to be oblivious towards what could have been the most painfully obvious case of love sickness the shinobi world had ever experienced.

"_Are you saying you have someone in mind, Kyuubi? Because you've __**never**__ helped me out like this before. What gives?" _

The Kyuubi sighed in utter defeat. _**"I give up. I just give up. There is nothing, NOTHING, even when it's this fucking obvious, able to get through that lump of granite you call a skull. Do me a favour, and go talk to that Hyuuga girl. Maybe she can help you shed light on the situation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd rather have my testicles force-fed to a pack of rabid pygmy shrews listening to S club 7 than continue this mind-bogglingly dull conversation with you. Good day, fuck-face."**_

And with that, he left Naruto's head, leaving the poor boy bemused and slightly hurt. He had no idea what he'd said that could have made the fox so angry. Giving a sigh of resignation, he stood up and pulled on a form-fitting black shirt with a single wide orange stripe down the left sleeve and side. After pulling on his regular trousers, he slipped on his sandals and stretched, ready to walk over to Hinata's tent. He silently thanked Yamato-taicho for the scrolls infused with his wood style jutsu. Each 'tent' was about the size of a small bedroom, despite being devoid of any furniture. He had decided to forgo his headband, deciding it was, to borrow a phrase, _too troublesome_ to put on.

Walking out into the cold night-time, he quickly crossed the small distance between his tent and Hinata's. He stopped outside the door, unsure of what he was going to say; in fact he hadn't planned a thing. He bounced from foot to foot, wracking his brains for some kind of plan, some inkling of what he should do. After five minutes or so, he conceded defeat. With a rather out of character 'Oh, fuck it', he just pushed open the door and walked in.


	2. Looks of Passion

**(Author's note) Well, here it is, my freaky darlings: The long-awaited Chapter Two. I do apologize for its lateness, but alas, for it could not finish it any sooner. Blame exams, woman (and man) trouble, laziness and the internet. Just to get one thing out of the way, I'm English. So I spell things the English (UK) way rather than the English (US) way. I have no personal vendetta with any Americans reading this, but please do not complain about the spellings of 'colour', 'favourite'****, 'sulphur' or any other such things. We invented the language, so ha. **

**This chapter is very explicit, so please be forewarned.**

**This fic is dedicated to JynxFinnigan, for being a damn good friend regardless of my faults. I'm so sorry.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II**

Naruto inhaled, cracked his neck and pushed open the door, ready to thank Hinata for her help and kindness. He walked in and raised his head, ready to call out to his precious friend.

"Oi, Hinata. Can I have a-UWAAAAAAA!!" He was face to face (as it were) with what had to be the nicest arse he'd ever been presented with. _"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! When did she-JESUS CHRIST SHE'S HOT!" _In the tenth of a second he stood staring, he took it all in. The swell of her creamy thighs, her lovely curved calves, and then he realized; _he could see everything! _As his eyes travelled upward, and rested upon her shapely rear. His trousers began to feel horrifically tight, and a small stream of blood began to run across his upper lip.

_"Jesus fucking Christ, she looks so tight… But, it's Hinata! I can't look at her like this! She'll never forgive me! And I'll never forgive myself!"_

While he was thinking this, he hadn't noticed that Hinata had been frozen stiff ever since she had heard him call her name. And, perhaps most out of her usual character, _she liked it._ _She __REALLY__ liked it. _

_"Naruto-kun…" _she thought, the situation being slowly processed in her mind. _"But, I'm not wearing anything…" _in the same tenth of a second, she considered her situation. _"Naruto-kun is seeing me naked… MY Naruto-kun seeing th-that place… I know I shouldn't be excited by this, but…"_

She let out an almost inaudible moan, and her knees buckled an inch as her body betrayed her. The sheer thought of her love watching her in such a lewd position turned her on, though she would never have thought it to be so. Yes, of course she fantasized. At first it was Naruto and herself walking around the forests of Konoha, and then laying down with a picnic before him leaning over and brushing her lips with his. Over the years Hinata had spent going through puberty, the fantasies became something more. She imagined his rough lips but gentle tongue ravishing her mouth, perhaps the feel of his hand on her breast or thigh. Eventually, the desire grew until her erotic mini-theatre showed Naruto taking her virginity roughly on the peak of the Hokage monument, or in her room with Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi merely meters away. Less often, but much more enjoyed, she imagined him slipping a hand down her panties during one of their extremely rare Ninjutsu theory lessons, and bringing her to a muffled climax in the knowledge that they could be discovered at any moment.

Nearing the end of the fraction of a second, as she moaned so quietly, she felt so ashamed when her body began to react to the situation. As her fluids ran down the inside of her legs, even as she was aware that the blond boy was watching her, a single thought surfaced in her mind.

_"I can't help it; I know it's wrong, but… This feels way too good!" _She blushed so deeply she resembled an over-ripened tomato. Her reflexes finally kicking in, she quickly pulled on the pyjama bottoms she had recovered and covered her chest with her arms.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry I didn't knock! Please forgive me! I swear I didn't know you were naked!" Hinata looked around to see Naruto on his knees, eyes tightly shut and hands clasped as if in prayer. "I'll… I'll make it up to you somehow! I swear it!"

He stood up with his hands still over his eyes and legged it out of the door back to his tent, leaving a trail of spurted blood behind him. Meanwhile, Hinata was still frozen in the same position, completely lost for words. The door slamming brought her back to her senses, and she pulled an oversized T-shirt on before collapsing on her camp-bed.

_"Naruto-kun… He saw me. All of me. He saw me get excited… I hope he doesn't think I'm a bad person because of it. I couldn't bear it if he thought me indecent." _She fell lifelessly onto her bed, still unable to completely comprehend the situation. She sighed, and bundled herself up in her blankets, still thinking of _him_.

_"I think that… He liked it. I can't just leave it like this; I've got to at least know if he still considers me a friend. But what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he's asleep?" _she thought about it, and eventually she made her decision. Gathering the right amount of chakra to her eyes, she formed the hand seals and activated her bloodline. Her vision changed accordingly, with her surroundings becoming transparent, and her visual range dramatically increasing.

_"It's not really spying" _she told herself, trying to avoid the guilt. _"I'm just keeping an eye on the man I love. There's no shame in looking out for him." _Her byakugan-charged eyes dragged over the scenery of her room nonchalantly, before she turned her head to the right, toward _his _tent. Her vision faded through the wall of her tent, the tree that separated them, and finally she could see him. Warmth spread across her breast as she watched him sleep, for she did indeed love him.

_"He looks so peaceful. Wait a…What is he doing?" _He had his back to her, with one hand clawing at the back of his head. Hinata had to blush at the sight of his bare, muscled back. A look of confusion spread across her face, for she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was doing. He was sweating profusely, and his elbow was moving in an irregular pattern.

Hinata's byakugan enabled her to see through Naruto's clothing completely, and she began to feel more and more excited the more she watched. Then, suddenly, the penny dropped. _She was watching him masturbate!_

It was too much for the shy girl. The thought of her long-time crush merely a few feet away, pleasuring himself _as he thought of her_ was pushing her over the edge. She inched her hand slowly down toward the waistline of her pyjama bottoms, and ran her fingers over the crotch. _She was soaking wet._ She blushed for the umpteenth time, as yet more perverse thoughts surfaced in her mind.

_"This is bad..." _she thought, still running her fingers over her moist core. _"I want to be in there with him so badly… I want him to pleasure me as well as himself." _she let out another muffled moan, and subconsciously applied more pressure to herself.

She gathered together every ounce of self-restraint she possessed, and retracted her now moist hand from her sodden pyjama bottoms. However, Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of humour. Just as she managed to calm herself down a notch, Naruto decided to turn over. If the sight of his chiselled back sweating, and the knowledge of what he was doing was enough to excite her, then a full frontal view of his defined physique, and being able to _see_ him stroke his engorged penis was enough to almost literally blow her mind.

Her pale lilac eyes became the size of saucers, and the heated itch deep in her belly increased tenfold. A thin stream of blood trickled down from her nostril, and her blush was beyond description. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to resist the urge to touch her vagina. To borrow a rather cliché phrase, _resistance was futile._

It wasn't as though she was a stranger to touching herself. She had first started to experiment a little after she had been in the shower, fantasizing as per usual, and had been using the showerhead to rinse herself off with. The jet of water accidentally ran over her clitoris, making her gasp at the sudden foreign pressure. Since then, she had been masturbating regularly almost every night. Always to Naruto.

So, she simply could not help herself. She watched him touch himself, and imagined that it were her hands on him, and his on her. She could feel herself nearing climax, and through her eyes it looked as though Naruto was close too. She looked at his face, and held back a gasp of shock. The byakugan gives you the ability to lip-read, you see. And a shocked Hinata was reading her own name being moaned by the boy she was in love with.

It was too much for her, the whole situation was putting her on the brink of orgasm. Just when she couldn't take any more, he came. The sight of it made Hinata's body tremble with pleasure as she too climaxed. She bit down on her arm to muffle her cries of his name, the sudden blinding pleasure causing her to release her bloodline, leaving her sweating on her camp bed.

_"I can't believe myself…" _she thought, as the impact of what she'd just done sank in. _"I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now though. I can't tell him about what I've done; I don't think I could face him." _She looked down, and blushed. She'd have to change both her pyjamas and the sheets. After stripping the bed, she looked through her bag for new pyjama bottoms, but to no avail. Conceding defeat, she lay down clad only in her oversized orange T-shirt, and curled up to go to sleep. Just as sleep took her, with a sigh she realised. _The erotic dreams would return. _

**********

Hinata shielded her eyes from the bright morning sun as she walked out toward the now-dead campfire. It appeared that she had slept in, as Naruto, Sakura and Sai were all loitering around. They were sitting on the logs they had placed around their fire and were listening to Naruto telling them about his 'surprise'.

"It's amazing!" He was saying as he gesticulated wildly. "But wait… It was supposed to be a secret!!" He pouted at them, pointing an accusing finger. Sai remained indifferent, but Sakura developed a facial tick and cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto…" she began, a mirthless grin forming on her face. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO WAKE US UP AND TELL US, _REMEMBER!?_" She drew her fist and used the other hand to grab the poor boy by his collar. At that point, Hinata decided to stop her from hurting him too much and called out to her.

"Sa-Sakura, wait! I-I'm sure that Naruto-kun di-didn't mean to annoy you." She blushed, looked away and played with her fingers in the usual Hinata-esque method.

Sakura relented and let the blond genin down. He hit the floor with a rather degrading 'meep', and scurried away to hide behind Hinata. She gasped when her crush crouched behind her ankles and cowered there.

"Hinata-chan! Please protect me from the scary lady!" She looked down, and he was smirking up at her. She watched him slip a piece of paper into her pocket before he ran off back to his tent. Hinata looked up at a now thoroughly confused and furious Sakura, and shook her head at a complete loss for words. She strode over to the now vacated log, sat down and pulled the piece of paper out.

_Hinata, _

_I'm sorry about last night. I thought about what I could do to redeem myself, and all I could come up with was this: I'll do anything you want me to do. Tomorrow night, we'll be staying in the hot-springs' rooms, and I'll talk to you then. I promise, and I never take back my words. That is our Nindo._

_Yours, Naruto._

_"Naruto-kun?" _ She thought, her fantasy-engines running at full capacity. _"Doing anything I want? At the hot-springs, no less?" _A thin stream of blood ran from her nose, and her blush increased by a factor of 12. She would have, if left to her own devices, been sitting there fantasising for aeons. Fortunately, Sai had chosen that moment to sit beside her, intending to discuss the object of her desire.

Hinata fumbled around to get the scrap of paper out of sight before turning to the pale artist, a weak smile upon her face.

"M-Morning, Sai-kun. D-Did you sleep well?" She asked. "Is there s-something you wanted to talk t-to me about?" She unconsciously shivered as he smiled at her in his peculiar way.

"Well, Hinata," he started, oblivious to her body's reaction. "I was hoping to discuss something with you. I noticed that you act strangely around Naruto." Hinata meeped slightly at this and yet still, Sai remained ever-oblivious. "I'd like to know what it is about him that makes you react in such a way. I figured that it would help me with my friendship-making skills." He opened his eyes for the first time since he started his questioning. "Ano… Hinata? Why are you red?"

The poor girl was quivering with anxiousness. How could someone know about her feelings? She thought she'd been discreet… Well, she hoped she'd been…

"W-well, he never g-gave up on me. He was always th-there when I needed cheering on. He n-never gives up, even when the odds are against h-him." Her fingers were a blur; she was twiddling them so much. "I guess you c-could say I respect him…" _"More like adore really" _she thought, and smiled a little. "A-anyway, Sai. Why d-did you want to know?"

"I've been reading about relationships, and I noticed you don't behave in any of the ways it describes in my friendship guide books." He was still smiling eerily at Hinata. She wondered how he could find his way about with his eyes always closed like that, and had to stifle a giggle. Sai was just about to make another comment, when Naruto gloriously burst forth from his tent with a mighty cry of 'LET'S GO'TTEBAYO!!!!!' In a flash of orange, he had run up the same tree he had been thrown into earlier and gazed upon the gorgeous forests and plains that formed the land of Fire. His land of Fire.

It was like a call to arms. Sakura ran forward, her pack ready and her spirit willing. Sai and Hinata sprang from the log, and hurried to collect the few belongings they had taken with them. Gathering up four scrolls, Hinata ran to each tent, and placed them on the wall. Within seconds, the small buildings shrank back into the scrolls, leaving nothing more than several patches of discoloured grass. Running back to where her friends and comrades had gathered, she smiled. Somehow, it felt that this was going to be a brilliant day.

They began running through the trees, Naruto leading them to the natural hot springs that were his 'surprise'. Hinata gradually let herself fall in line with the future rokudaime and turned her head to smile at him. He smiled back, albeit while blushing profusely. The forest was alive with the sounds of the birds, the animals, and the faint sound of padded sandals upon strong wooden boughs.

************************************************************************

**(Author's Notes) Thank you for reading, my dear friends. I do hope you all enjoyed Chapter Two. Again, I do apologise for my tardiness, but I am afraid I could not have done it sooner. ****As those of you who know me personally will be aware of, I now have an amazing girlfriend. Rachel, I love you. You are the light of my life, and the fire of my soul. This fic is for you, as much as it is for Jynx. **

**My poll has been fairly successful so far. Seeing as I am already doing a Naru X Hina fanfic, the runner up will be the winner. At the moment this is Yuzu X Karin. If you do not like Yuri Loli Twincest, vote for something else, hmkay? And don't complain if it wins. Yours, Daiki_Kasho. **


	3. Discovered Love

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he would be Hokage, married to Hinata and the proud father of twenty seven hyperactive children by now. I don't earn any money aside from any donations you wonderful cute readers are willing to give me****! *nudge, nudge, wink, wink.***

**Chapter III**

Sasuke's life had not improved like he imagined it would in the company of the snake sannin. In fact, his life had been reduced to nothing more than days filled with excruciating experiments, gruelling training and hours of silent meditation. That, however, he could handle. What had broken him were the nights. He was too exhausted to move his body, and too chakra-depleted to use any defensive jutsu. It was then Orochimaru decided to have his _'fun'_.

It was painfully obvious how much of a raving homosexual Orochimaru really was, and the fact that he wanted Sasuke for his 'beautiful body' should have kept the unfortunate Genin at bay. Alas, for the thirst for power was just too much of a temptation. Just as much as a nearly-comatose Sasuke was a great temptation for the freakishly powerful betrayer.

It had started slowly at first, with a hand on his thigh when they talked, and other such inconspicuous things. It had gotten far, far worse. Sasuke had become nothing more than a live sex doll. At times he prayed for death, at others he could do nothing more than lay in the foetal position as the tears ran down his cheeks. Chakra–draining manacles chafed his wrists and ankles, and his face was covered by an almost suffocating bag. The bag, however, he was thankful for. At least the bastard wouldn't be able to see him cry.

***************************************

Ino had a problem. A rather big one, that she was terrified of facing. How does a fifteen year old kunoichi tell her parents that she's a lesbian? She lay there fully clothed on her bed, quite content to suck on her lollipop and daydream of ways to come out to her parents and friends. She smirked to herself as she thought of the other romance going on around her. She had it no way near as bad as Neji. She had heard of how he, Tenten and Lee had started their 'love triangle' as it were.

_Several __weeks earlier_

Neji had been walking over to Tenten's to pick her up for training, humming to himself nonchalantly, not a care in the world. Reaching her flat, he'd knocked on the door, and waited. Smile dropping slightly, he knocked again, this time more vigorously. Still he got not reply. He felt her chakra signature, so she was definitely in there, but not answering him. He paused, as he felt it fluctuate rapidly. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn she was fighting.

_"It could very well be nothing" _He thought, a hand on his chin as he pondered the situation. _"But by that same respect, it could be anything. She either can't or won't answer me, and if it's nothing I can't exactly just barge in." _ He raised his hand as if to try the handle, but faltered at the last moment. _"Perhaps it would be wise to use my byakugan… If nothing else, it will tell me if she is indeed in trouble, or otherwise." _As he thought this, his worry grew, knitting his brow. He formed the hand seal and was about to send the needed chakra to his retina when a muffled scream came from her window. It was all the incentive he needed. Throwing his doubts aside, he burst through her front door and ran up the stairs. Heading for her bedroom, the screams and moans grew louder with each step. Nothing in this world could have prepared him for what he was about to see and experience.

***************************************

_Present day_

Naruto and his troupe had arrived in a small village around twenty kilometres east from Konoha, a quiet hamlet where everyone knew one another and there were no ninja. They had decided it was best to lose the ninja gear and don civvies for the stay. After all, they didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to themselves.

Naruto was 'convinced' (forced) by the rest to forgo wearing anything entirely orange. He was wearing a pair of black cargos, and the same t-shirt he had walked in on Hinata wearing. Sakura had decided to go with her usual outfit minus her ninja gear and forehead protector. Instead, she wore her old ribbon. Sai had recently been helped by Sakura to pick out new outfits for him to wear outside of missions and training, but in all fairness it was exactly the same outfit, with a longer t-shirt and matching legs.

Of course, and in no way a cliché at all, Hinata's transformation from ninja to civilian was the most shocking. She wore a pure white dress, accentuating her already milky-white skin. It was modest, reaching almost her ankles, but remained sleeveless. When she walked out from the 'momentary girl's changing room', as it was dubbed, the three other shinobi stopped their meaningless small-talk to admire her. Sai, being Sai, did the only nice thing he could think of. He painted her. Sakura's eyes lit up, as she had helped her pick it out.

"_Now _that_,_" She thought, "_Will most definitely catch the lunkhead's attention. Nice going, Hinata!_" She had meant her promise, and hoped the two of them could be happy together.

Naruto was flabbergasted. Seeing her look so… So... _Angelic… _Was like nothing he could have imagined. He had seen her naked, and I mean _that _was nice enough, but _this_…. He knew it then. He somehow knew. Before he could even find his footing, he had fallen in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

***************************************

Back in Konoha, things were running like a well-oiled machine. Crime rates were at an all-time low, and easy missions were flooding in, keeping the village prosperous. This lack of tension was very well-received by the higher echelons of the village, as it meant more time for leisurely activities and the like. (Translated, that means that Tsunade was happy she could get pissed responsibly more often.) At this moment, Konohagakura had reached a veritable standstill. While Tsunade napped at her desk, if perhaps for the first time completely justified to do so, the other shinobi relaxed to their heart's content. Shizune lay on a sofa with Tonton dozing on her stomach, Ino still lay in bed, this time reading manga. Hell, even Kotetsu and Izumi had the day off.

Fate not having lost her sense of irony, the only person who seemed to be working at all was Shikamaru. His intellect and natural skill at politics had caused the Hokage to appoint him as a guide and ambassador for any visiting emissaries. He was currently escorting one Subaku no Temari around the training grounds.

"Oi, troublesome woman. Slow down. We don't have to be there _that_ fast." Shikamaru sighed and cracked his neck. This was going to be a long day. He'd honestly rather be sleeping, but duty called. He walked up to her, and compared their heights, smirking as he found out he was taller. "See? Women always lag behind men in height." He smirked once more and walked ahead of her.

Temari fumed behind him. It was tormenting to be treated this way. Her, the Kazekage's sister! Deciding to be the bigger person, she ignored it and caught up with him.

"You know…" She began, eyes cast downward. "When I first met you, I hated you. At the chuunin exams, I thought you were nothing more than a lazy good-for-nothing bastard."

Shikamaru looked at her, then joined her gaze on the floor. "And I thought _you_ were scary as hell."

She smiled slightly, still looking downward. She supposed she _had_ been more than a little intimidating. "And when we met later," She continued, "I thought you were uncool and worthless." She looked up from the floor, but still not directly at him. She pushed a stray golden lock from her cerulean eyes, and stopped walking. Shikamaru stopped and turned to face her, before shrugging.

"Well, I suppose I _was_ a bit pathetic. I even cried." He replied, nodding at her words. No, the battle with Tayuya hadn't been easy at all. It was a miracle that he was even alive, and he owed it all to the Suna kunoichi standing before him. He realised that she was important to him, as a friend and a comrade-in-arms. He didn't want to lose her, and didn't want to see her get hurt. What she said next though, surprised him.

"This time…" She began, making eye contact for the first time. "This time, I requested to be sent here." She closed her eyes, looking frustrated. It was as if she didn't want to say something she had to.

"I was the Kazekage's daughter! I was always treated differently from other Kunoichi!" she practically shouted at him, her shoulders hunched and her hands clenched into fists at her waist. "But then you came along and treated me like any other woman! It was horrible!" Her arms remained tense as she glared at him, staring yet still not making eye contact.

"Temari…" Shikamaru frowned at her, hands in pockets. He was still in shock from her confession, and couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say to him next. She was rough around the edges, granted, but to be like this…

"You're just terrible, you know?" She had raised an accusing finger at him, and scrunched her eyes closed. "You hardly speak, and when you do I hardly understand at all! You're ugly, short-legged, conniving, and I hate, hate, hate you!" She was shaking now, and tears pooled in her eyes.

Shikamaru could do nought but watch her now, as she breathed heavily. Her arms dropped loosely by her sides, and her gaze returned to the floor. Close to a minute passed, but to the pair it seemed like an eternity. Finally, Temari broke the silence.

"Even though you're a _worthless, sexist, lazy, chauvinistic cry-baby…_" She walked up to him, so that they were face-to-face. She still wouldn't look at him, and her voice had dropped from shouting to a whisper. "…Maybe it's because, as a woman, I'm not immune to men, because even though you're everything I said you were…" She rested her head on the pineapple-headed chuunin's shoulder, leaving the poor boy completely at a loss for words. "…Despite all that, you've become someone I'd like to be with." She didn't move her head from his shoulder, expecting the worst.

For a while, nothing happened. When Shikamaru didn't push her away, Temari brought her arms around him, and held on to him. Shikamaru was flabbergasted, to say the least. It took a minute, but he too brought his arms around her, completing the embrace. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and then looked at her. The procrastinator smiled, and held her tighter.

"You know what Temari?" He began, speaking softly while stroking her hair. "For the first time I can remember, I don't know what to do. After I met you for the second time, and could see you as my ally, I would always think of you and not know why." He laughed once, a short bark, and looked down at her once more.

"You… Thought of me?" Temari asked, still clinging to him with her face on his chest. "You liked me back then?" She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

Shikamaru shook his head and looked apologetically at her. "If I did," He began, "I didn't realise it. Sorry Temari. But the strange thing is, I can't count the number of girls who confessed to me since we last met, and I turned them all down. I didn't even really care, to be perfectly honest. Most of them were troublesome to me." That made Temari smile into his shoulder slightly, and hug him a bit tighter. "I've usually _always_ known exactly what I'm going to do, no matter what the situation. I've always planned for everything. But all of a sudden, you come along and say you want to be with me… And now it's like I've blown a fuse or something, all I can see is fog. It feels like…" Shikamaru drew breath, trying to figure out what he was going to say. After a short pause, he looked down, and brought her face up to meet his gaze. "Temari… _It feels like I'm practically flying._" It was almost a whisper, but the impact of his words blew any previous doubt or inhibitions away.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, and his chest tightened as he saw tears in her eyes. "_Oh, shit!_"he thought, and was about to apologise and run, but before he could form any more coherent thoughts, a set of lips smashed on to his own, and he tumbled backwards into an unsightly heap. _Temari was kissing him!_ It took a while for him to realise exactly what was going on, but as soon as the metaphorical penny hit the floor, he wrapped his arms around the Suna Kunoichi and began to kiss her back. After a few minutes, she broke from him and looked him in the eye.

"Shikamaru…" She began, looking flustered and uncomfortable. Sadly, kissing seemed to be very new to her. "I'm staying here for the next few months, but before I know it you'll be miles away again…" She looked down, and realised she was straddling him in the middle of a secluded training area. Turning beet red, she leapt up and offered Shikamaru a hand up. Accepting the hand, he stood and pulled Temari into another embrace. Resting his forehead on hers, he smiled at her softly.

"Don't worry, Temari. We'll make the most of it." He kissed her softly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him, and hugged her to him. "Besides, I can always accept or request some B-class missions that take me around your way. The extra work'll be troublesome, but I guess it can't be helped after all."

To say that Temari was a little surprised would be like saying that Jiraiya was a little perverted. She was astounded. Shikamaru _requesting work!?_ And for _her_ sake? Must have been a cold day in Hell.

***************************************

**Ending notes: Well, it was one hell of a ride to get here, but here we have Chapter 3!! I hope you enjoyed it, and again, I apologise if I was a little late. Life catches up on you, as they say.** **My most diligent of readers will have noticed I have another poll up, so please do vote. For those of you who haven't read it, it's about whether I should write a Bleach Yuzu X Karin fic, which will be Lolicon, Yuri and Twincest all at once. In case you haven't noticed, I am most perverted. (Although I prefer the term 'eroticist') If you want to vote, vote. Same goes with reviews. They make me warm and fuzzy inside, but it's not as though I'm going to kill puppies if you don't. o.O **

**So, until we meet again, me dearest lovely cute little readers!**

**P.S – If you figured out where I got some of the Shika X Temari stuff, you win this penny. You can't see me holding it right now, but it's pretty neat. :P**


	4. Confessions and Really Annoying Bijuu

_**Disclaimer – Thy ownership of Naruto doth not belong to me, alas and alack. **_

_**It would have been sooner, but I'm doing my GCSEs, and am spending all my spare time with my girlfriend. **_

_**Ahoy, maties! Citrus ahead! Thou haveth been warn'd. **_

**Chapter IV**

Hinata sighed with pleasure as she sank into the deliciously hot water, content as the hot spring washed over her tense shoulders. Closing her eyes, she laid back as the soothing aura ebbed her troubles away. It was sheer bliss.

"_I hope Naruto-kun will remember his promise. I have to be strong! This could finally be my chance to confess… I can only hope it goes well." _Hinata sighed once more and opened her eyes. To the left of her sat Sakura, in a similar state of relaxation. She could not help but compare herself to the pink haired kunoichi, to see how she stood up against the woman who Naruto liked.

"_I have to admit to myself, she's very beautiful._" She thought to herself, not knowing how beautiful she really was at that moment. "_And although she's very petit, her figure suits her well. I can see why Naruto-kun likes her so much._" Almost unconsciously, Hinata cupped her chest again, hoping that he would like her figure as much as she liked his.

Sakura noticed her behaviour, and snuck up to Hinata while she was 'otherwise engaged' (fantasising.) Hugging the unfortunate Hyuuga from behind, Sakura purred into her ear.

"Thinking of something, Hinata? Something _naughty_ perhaps?" She brought her face closer to the startled young woman's and whispered her next words almost inaudibly. "_Naruto-kun perhaps?_" again, Sakura imitated Hinata's voice when saying the blond shinobi's name. Hinata's mumbled gibberish and violently deep blush was answer enough for Sakura. Laughing heartily, she released the smitten girl and plopped herself next to her.

"So then, Hinata." Sakura began, smiling widely at her. "What were you thinking of? Come now, confide in your onee-san." The smile told Hinata all she needed to know. It said: _'Try to escape, and I'll pin you down and force the answers out of you.' _ Hinata decided it was best to tell the truth, as Sakura would probably guess correctly anyway.

"I was w-wondering if Naruto-kun would l-like my b-b-body…" Hinata looked down ashamedly, as if she'd done something wrong. Playing with her fingers, she smiled and blushed once more. "I was wondering because… Because…" she breathed in deeply, before steeling her resolve and trying to speak once more. "Because Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun s-saw me n-n-na-naked!" She screwed her eyes shut, fingers a blur, terrified of what Sakura might think.

Sakura first looked a little shocked, but then laughed. If anything could help Naruto notice Hinata, it was _this_. It was clear by Hinata's voice that it had been accidental, so she needn't have to kill the blond idiot either.

"Well, Hinata, Knowing him, he'll try to apologise for it. Maybe you could pounce on him then?" She reached round and grabbed the shy girl's bust roughly.

"I'm sure he was just _infatuated _by these girls." Hinata cried out and struggled, but to no avail. Sakura was having the time of her life teasing the poor Hyuuga.

"Sakura!" she cried, arms flailing wildly. "Stop it! Please!?" Finally the pink-haired chuunin relented, collapsing in a heap of giggles. "Actually, Sakura… He told me he'd do anything to make up for it."

Sakura stopped dead, then a slow, feral smile spread across her maw. If this were an anime, a large light bulb would have appeared above her head in a rather comic fashion. Returning beside Hinata and slinging an arm round her once more, Sakura leaned over and whispered in her ear for the second time that day.

"Hinata, this is perfect. _I_ have a _plan_. And I have to say, _it's pretty damned awesome._" Hinata shuddered at what monstrosity of a plan Sakura might have conjured up in her mind…

***************************************

Back in Konoha, Ino's problems were just beginning. She had gotten herself invited to a sleepover with some of the other girls, in hope of finding someone to confide in. She had only found out recently, however, that it was being led be a few jounin for the younger kunoichi as well. She would be staying with Tenten, Kurenai, Shizune, Moegi and Hanabi, along with some civilians and other kunoichi Ino did not know.

"_This seems like it could suck badly…"_ She thought, sitting next to Chouji in his favourite barbeque restaurant. _"Although, having it at the Hyuuga mansion will be a bonus. There'll be plenty of nice Hyuuga women there. I can only hope that there are at least a few as kind and pretty as Hinata is._" Ino smiled at the thought of her friend. She was so adorable!

"Ino… What's that smile for?" Ino turned around and saw Chouji looking at her, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing Chouji. Just enjoying my barbeque, that's all." She replied, avoiding eye contact.

The sheer amount of times Ino had spied on Hinata was mind-boggling. Changing rooms, baths, _whilst healing her after hard missions…_ Was nothing sacred? It appeared not.

***************************************

Naruto lay upon the tatami mats, his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. He had briefly passed by Hinata in the hallway, and she had told him to wait for her in his room. There he stayed, awaiting her arrival.

_**"I see you've fallen for her." **_Kyuubi was loving it. Had it been _his_ influence that made him see Hinata in that way? Either way, his ego was pretty big about it. _**"I knew you would. I say she's a fine choice, Kit. If I had a body, I would in a second. So young! And not to mention those enormous funba-"**_

__"Che, quiet. I'm not even sure she likes me yet." Naruto interrupted the fox before he could finish. "Don't go getting your hopes up yet. And besides," He stretched and yawned, cracking his neck. "If we do get together, I'm going to be a gentleman about it." He winced, then rolled his eyes as the Kyuubi snorted loudly.

_**"Well, you never know. Do you, Kit? You could be procreating within minutes for all I know."**_

__"I'm not listening, you horny old bastard of a fox." Naruto was getting pissed now. He just hoped his 'one hell of an inner monologue' would shut up while he was talking to Hinata.

As if on cue, the young heiress knocked on the door, breaking Naruto from his trance. He strode over to the door, and let her in. He was greeted by a shy, yet warm smile, as Hinata walked by him to sit at the room's kotatsu. He joined her, smiling sheepishly. In truth, he was nervous as hell.

"Ano…" he began, fidgeting nervously. Then, he exploded. "I'm so sorry for walking in on you! I had no idea you were changing. I swear, I left before I really saw anything!" He had his eyes screwed shut, and his head bowed in apology. "So… Please let me do anything within my power to make it up to you!" He was now bowed before her, fists on the ground with his forehead nearly touching the ground.

"_Please, Hinata. Forgive me."_ He knelt there for a fraction of a second, but for him it seemed an eternity of waiting, with a guillotine of judgement poised to fall suspended over his head. The next words to emerge from the seemingly perfect lips of the woman he now saw as his beloved could free him, or damn him. Her forgiveness would only be the first step. In Naruto's mind, there were two layers to this fortress. For him to be forgiven would be one thing. A wonderful thing, but still only one of the two things he sought. The other would be her acceptance of his feelings. Naruto, alas, was still oblivious to her affections, despite the fact that he returned them.

"N-Naruto-kun. Stand up." Hinata was moved by his honesty, and felt her heart thunder as she considered what she was about to do. Naruto stood, and looked at her, puzzled. "T-turn around, then close y-your eyes." He obeyed her silently, fearing the worst.

His eyes closed, Naruto could not see Hinata get up, nor could he see her walk over to him. He flinched slightly when he felt her palm on his cheek, and braced himself for a stinging slap. It never came.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Her voice was almost a whisper, and she was so close he could feel her breath caress his upper lip. "I could never hate you. Y-you inspire me in so m-many ways… " Naruto had stopped breathing out of shock. _How could she talk this way? About him, of all people! _This, however, was not the last of it.

"Naruto-kun… I've w-waited for so l-long just to tell you…" Naruto was speechless as he felt her hand run from his face, down to his chest. He felt her weight on him, as she leaned in closer. "N-Naruto-kun…. I… I l-love you!" She closed the distance between their faces and pressed their lips together in a smouldering kiss.

Naruto's world and mind were completely blown away. As his mind began the futile ask of comprehending what had just happened to him, He instinctively wrapped his arms around her slight form and deepened the kiss. Hinata squeaked in pleasure and surprise as she felt Naruto's tongue begin to invade her mouth, but soon she was completely lost to the sensation. Mimicking his movements, her tongue began the violent dance with his, fighting over dominance. Soon, one of her hands found its way to those golden locks she so adored and a sensual moan escaped from her lips. Another squeak of mixed surprise and pleasure escaped her as a rough, yet gentle hand snaked down below her waist and began to knead at her shapely rear.

They lost themselves to the pleasure. Hinata broke the kiss, and was met with a gaze full of adoration. His lips moved slightly, as if trying to find his voice. Suddenly, she was able to make out what he was trying to say.

"Why did you stop?" It was a whisper, almost inaudible, but to Hinata it was as loud as a thousand cannon blasts. It told her that he had accepted her, that he wasn't just caught up in the moment. With that, her resolve hardened. She almost leapt at him, effectively forcing him to the ground with her weight. Her lips returned to his, but her hand landed somewhere she hadn't intended it to. In the process of pushing him over, she had inadvertently put her hand on his crotch, and was now rubbing his slowly engorging member.

Naruto had presently found the zipper on Hinata's jacket, and had pulled it half way down, exposing her black form-fitting fishnet shirt and sizable bust. He had hitched up said shirt and was almost about to reveal Hinata's breasts, when he was distracted by the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter going off.

Both sets of eyes, pale lilac and cerulean, shot up, filled with terror, to be met by the green of Sakura. She smiled at them mischievously, her right hand in the victory sign, the left on her hip. If there was one word that could possibly sum up the situation, then that word would undoubtedly be 'busted'.

"I'm so sorry to burst the moment, guys." Said Sakura, as Hinata meeped rather loudly and hid herself behind a now flaccid and thoroughly agitated Naruto. "But this is the first time a plan of mine has come together so well… What!?" Both Naruto and Hinata were glaring at Sakura with such cold fury and killing intent that the entire room dropped by at least three degrees.

"Leave… Leave _now_. _Right_ now." These words came from, to Sakura's eternal surprise, Hinata. They were naught but a whisper, but Sakura could tell that the Hyuuga meant business. Backing off slowly, she tripped on a box, before turning around and legging it back to her room. _"Jesus Fucking Christ! The sheer killing intent emanating from Hinata of all people… Remind me __**never **__to piss her off again!" _Sakura slammed the sliding door as well as anyone could really slam a sliding door, and collapsed onto her futon in a quivering heap

***************************************

_Back with Hinata and Naruto_

Hinata and Naruto lay in each other's arms stretched out together on the room's futon. Occasionally, Naruto would kiss the top of her head. Hinata would respond in kind by running her fingers through his hair. Sakura had ruined their moment of intense passion, but this level of simply _being content_ could be considered superior in many ways.

"Ne, Hinata-chan." Naruto looked down at the peaceful, angelic face of his most treasured person. "What do we do about Sakura?" Hinata looked up, slightly shocked that he had dropped the '-chan' from Sakura's name and added it to hers.

"I d-don't know, Naruto-kun. She w-wouldn't show my f-father, would she?" Hinata dared not even consider what her father might do if he found out that she had been so… so _ intimate_ with Naruto, whom he still considered a demon. She looked up to see Naruto shaking his head softly and smiling at her. He brought her closer to him, and kissed her brow.

"Don't worry," He said to her, eyes twinkling at her like azure diamonds. "Sakura is one of my closest friends, like a sister to me. And besides, even if Hiashi did find out, I would protect you with my life." He closed his eyes, and snuggled up to her warm form. Tears of joy formed in the corners of Hinata's eyes, and she hugged him tighter. A decidedly naughty smile formed on her face, and she swung her leg over Naruto's waist, so she was now straddling him. She rocked on her hips slightly, effectively grinding her bottom against Naruto's crotch.

Naruto smirked at her actions. _"It really is the quite ones you have to look out for." _He decided that it would be rude not to return the favour, so he snaked his hand from her hair, down her back, and slipped his fingers under the hem of her white cotton panties. He looked at her expression, as he ran a finger from her clitoris, along her silken folds, and brought it up to tease her rear entrance. Satisfied by her moans, gasps and final squeak of surprise, he kissed her deeply and whispered in her ear.

"Hinata-chan… _Tell me what you want me to do to you._" He looked her in the eye, his finger still tracing the moist entrance to her vagina. Hinata was moaning softly, her hair plastered to her face with sweat.

"N-n-n-n…" She sighed with pleasure, before taking a deep breath and looking Naruto in the eyes. "Na-Naruto-kun… Please j-just hold me and s-say that you l-l-love me." She was whispering again. Her infamous (and all too predictable) blush had returned, and she looked down, away from his line of sight.

Naruto looked at her, heart swelling. He didn't reply, but pulled the blanket over the both of them, held her warm body close to him and kissed her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan. I love you. I only realised yesterday, but I think I've loved you for so long, and never realised it." He kissed her brow once more, and found her drifting off, warm and content in his arms. Smiling at her, he cuddled up to her and closed his eyes.

"_**See, Kit? I told you that the two of you would be procreating within minutes!" **_Naruto frowned at the deep, grumbling voice of the lord of all Bijuu resonated throughout his mind. Choosing to ignore him, Naruto tried to fall asleep. Kyuubi seemed to get the hint, and was quiet.

…for about thirty seconds.

"_**Hey, Kit… Reach over and fondle those immense **__**bazongas!" **_

"FORCED SLEEP NO JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto as quietly as he could. He sighed as the technique took effect and he was reduced to pretty much a sack of potatoes.

When he got back to Konoha, he intended to write Gaara a thank-you letter for teaching him that life-saver of a jutsu.

***************************************

_**(A/N) Well, there it is, chums! My first attempt at anything citrus-scented, and the long-awaited confession! I do hope you enjoyed it, and I'm ordering you to stay tuned!**_

_**I'm not going to force you, but I like reviews. They make me feel warm and fluffy inside. Also, I have a poll concerning a BLEACH pairing, that is Loli, Yuri and Twincest all at the same time. Please vote. So far 90% say they want this to be written. I'll keep it going until next chapter.**_

_**I do apologise if I took too long, please keep reading!**_


	5. Lots of serious shagging

_(A/N)_ Why hello there, oh jury, oh fantastic readers. As I begin to write this sector of my story, I am afraid sorrow is in mine heart. Alas, for I am once again single and hating it. However, that is quite enough about me for now. In regards to this chapter, and indeed all my work, I thought it may be an idea to tell of my inspiration. Of the writers that influence me most, I would say that my personal four great pillars are Stephen King's collective works, David Gemmel and his tales of the Drenai, Thomas Harris' renowned Hannibal Lecter series and Vladimir Nabokov's infamous masterpiece Lolita. I would suggest these to anyone with a single ounce of intelligence, as I'm sure all of my audience have.

I once again offer my apologies for the lateness of this update. Please, I beg of you to stay with me. Gah, enough of my inane babbling! Here is chapter 5!

_WARNING! Lesbians, Loli masturbation and bondage anal sex ahead!_

Chapter V

Now, contrary to popular belief, one Hyuuga Hanabi was not particularly cold or devious. 'Misunderstood' was the term she preferred. Admittedly, she was quite un-responsive, but that was just the way she was. If she was to be compared to a character from a rather famous anime, the name that comes to mind would be Nagato Yuki. She cared about things; she just didn't let it show often.

Now, her usually simple (if strenuous) life had been complicated somewhat in the period of Naruto's absence. That change was, of course, puberty. Unfortunately for Hanabi, her father was a bit of a prude, and believed that sex education was something that his youngest daughter need not be taught. With Hinata seemingly depressed without her crush, and Neji being too hard to approach, Hanabi had nobody particularly to confide in.

The trigger to a domino of events that would eventually lead to Hanabi's first introduction to sex, and finding a friendship and eventual romance with the unlikeliest of people, was the sleepover organised by her elders for her and her peers. It had been the brainchild of Tsunade's friend and aide, Shizune, and Hinata's teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai. The whole idea of the evening was to form bonds between the kunoichi of her generation. The hope was that they would form strong bonds with each other, and their teachers and thus feel able to count on one another when they needed to.

Now, who could have possibly guessed that this night would lead to Hyuuga Hanabi's first glimpse of sex, her first misuse of her doujutsu, and her subsequent addiction to watching things she shouldn't? Not to mention her relationship with another woman. Well, two other women. One of which was her second cousin twice removed, or some such thing. And they were both her elders by four years. Morality, anyone?

***************************************

Ino sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time that evening. No cute single bi-curious women, no adult talk allowed because of the children present, and no alcohol either! This night was going to be, to borrow a phrase she heard all too often, troublesome. Moegi and a young girl who Ino gathered was called Midori ran by, giggling like schoolgirls. Glancing around, she saw similar situations all around her. Shizune smiling and serving hot chocolate and ice cream to two young kunoichi. They couldn't have been older than 10. Hadn't even hit puberty yet.

Ino saw Kurenai scolding Moegi and Midori for running too fast and snapped. This was not how she dreamed the evening was going to go. She beckoned over Shizune, now free of servitude, and sat down at a nearby table. Joining her, the raven haired woman gave her a concerned look.

"Ino, you've been moping all evening. Are you ok?" Shizune was a naturally caring woman, and to see one so young looking as though she had the weight of the entire world on her shoulders almost compelled her to act. When Ino donned a half-hearted attempt at a smile and shrugged, she felt a tug at her heart.

"I don't know how to explain, Shizune-san… Well, it's more like I want to tell, but I'm scared." She looked up at her teacher and smiled another half-hearted grin. "I guess you could call it romance problems. Or the lack of. Lovesickness even."

Shizune could relate to that, being over thirty and still unmarried as she was. Sighing, she began to formulate possible solutions for Ino.

"Well, is there anyone you like?" Of course, that would be the most obvious path. Unrequited love was not a very fun thing. Shizune knew this from experience. A familiar old tug pulled at her heart, this time nothing to do with the blonde girl before her. For a second, Shizune was back reminiscing about a certain someone she had been avoiding as of late. Her love wasn't unrequited per say… It was a milder case of what had been named 'Hinata Syndrome' by many people in the medical profession in Konoha. Shizune was scared of rejection, and was sure he didn't feel the same way about her. Anyway, back to Ino.

Ino smiled at the question. There was someone she liked, after all. She just happened to like someone else. And was heterosexual.

…Yeah, that was probably the bigger problem. Damn heterosexuality.

"Hmm. I guess there is someone. A very beautiful person. I could never confess though… It just wouldn't be right." She looked up to see Shizune's eyebrow rise in question.

"Well, this person already likes someone else…. Actually, I'd say it was love. Then there's the clan… I don't think I'd be accepted into it even if everything else works out. Then there's the obvious problem…" Ino trailed off, eyes now downcast.

Shizune sighed at Ino's obvious depression, and closed her eyes for a second.

"And this problem would be, Ino?" She asked, hoping to rouse her slightly. Ino looked up and smiled weakly. It was quite amusing, to be honest.

"Well, Shizune-san. I'm fairly sure, if not certain that this person is not attracted to women." With that, she laughed. She had to; it was either that or cry. It subsided within a few seconds, though. Sure, she liked Hinata. Maybe she liked her 'a whole lot'. But by no means was she in love with her. She knew Hinata belonged to Naruto, even if he himself hadn't been able to figure it out.

Shizune, meanwhile, was adding together the pieces to this puzzle.

"OK… Someone from a prestigious clan… Well, the only one I can think of is the Hyuuga clan, so that narrows it down a bit. Hmm… A Hyuuga her age, who doesn't like women, and loves someone else. Presumably a man, if they don't like girls…" Shizune pondered on this for a while, brow knitted with confusion.

... "It couldn't be"…

Shizune's eyes shot open wide as it all clicked into place. It was so fucking obvious! How could she possibly have missed it before?

At that moment, there was not a shadow of a doubt in Shizune's mind that Ino was in love with Hyuuga Neji. It all made sense to her. Of course it couldn't happen, for she was sure Neji was romantically involved with Lee. She had even seen them talking together somewhere once and everything. Suddenly, it struck her. The grief that Ino (poor girl) was going through must be immense! Rising from her seat, Shizune clasped the Chuunin's shoulder and smiled at her, her free hand raised into a fist and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ino! I'm so sorry for you! There is not much I can do, but please, you can ask of me anything!" Gai would have been proud of the youthfulness that emanated from her, and the sunset behind her would have perhaps even invoked in him a sense of jealousy.

At that moment, Midori, Moegi and the two yet un-named academy students decided that this was a perfect time to run by, followed by a frantic Kurenai and an even more frantic cry of: "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY WITH THAT BOOK!!! KAKASHI LEFT IT HERE BY ACCIDENT!!! IT'S NOT FOR KIDS!!!" This, my dearest readers, meant that Shizune had to run before Ino even had a chance to attempt explain further.

***************************************

And here is where, oh adorable audience, we introduce the newest member of our merry camaraderie of Konoha citizens. She, for indeed this new addition is a girl, stood at five foot seven inches, with her jet black hair running over half that length. Her likes included fresh white sheets, smoked salmon and listening to the melody of rain pattering on her roof on a warm summer's night. Her dislikes included clutter, loud noises and tomatoes. She was also rather fond of women.

She was working at the Hyuuga mansion while Ino moped her way about the gruelling hours of this physical and mental torture (read: looking after kids), occasionally popping her head in to see if anything needed to be done. It was her job. She was a maid. She was also a branch member of the Hyuuga clan, and sort of a second cousin to Hinata as well, but it wasn't as if that little fact would stop her from being a maid now, was it?

This young woman's name was Hyuuga Hitomi. She hated her name, thinking it an insult to her eyes, as they were pupil-less (Hitomi means pupil), but it was her name, and she would go by it. Her parents had unfortunately died a few years ago, defending the main branch from attack by cloud shinobi, and Hiashi had offered to take her in, so long as she work her keep as a maid. Hitomi readily agreed, and has been working for five of her sixteen years changing sheets and the like

Anyway, I believe that the reader may be somewhat bored of this by now, so let me just say that when Ino decided that it was indeed time to sleep, Hitomi kindly offered to escort her to a spare bedroom. Poor girl. Should have known better. It didn't help that Ino was just drunk enough to let her inhibitions slip, either.

And thus we are back to the story:

***************************************

Ino staggered along, supported by the ever-helpful maid that was Hitomi. In her slightly tipsy state, Ino could not quite contain herself, and was currently burying her face between Hitomi's sizable breasts, and cupping her shapely rear to boot. Fortunately for Ino, Hitomi just assumed she was unable to hold herself up. Hitomi was a lot like Hinata in that respect. Always willing to help, never one to complain. Perhaps it was because she was so much like Hinata that Ino was acting the way she was.

A small glimmer of hope shone in the back of Hitomi's mind as she finally got Ino into the guest bedroom, and laid her on the bed. She was about to get up and leave, when Ino grabbed her shoulders. Hitomi looked down at the blonde girl, and was met by a clash of lips on hers. The kiss lasted all of five seconds, but when they broke, the heavy blush on Hitomi's face could have lit the room. Ino winked at her, and smiled brightly.

"You can consider that," She said, voice laced with lust and words coated with honey, "Your reward for showing me here, and giving me something pretty to look at." Winking at the astonished Hyuuga, Ino turned from her and lifted her tight-fitting purple shirt (if anyone could possibly call that particular shred of clothing a shirt, that is) over her head, and let her bindings fall. Once her torso was free from clothing, she covered her breasts with her folded arms and turned around. Hitomi still stood there, her fingers now tracing her lips and her blush now receded to a light tinge of pink across her delicate Asian features.

"I –Ino-san… Are you to tell me that you l-l-like that kind of thing?" Hitomi refused to make eye contact with the blonde as she asked this. Despite this, her fingers still caressed her mouth and the light tinge of pink remained. "And furthermore that you find me of all people attractive?" Hitomi had been called many things before, but never attractive. Neat, yes. Charming, maybe. But attractive? Never in her life.

Ino's reply was to smile deviously, walk up to the frightened girl, sway her hips in an oh-so seductive manner then let her arms drop to reveal her not overly-large breasts before pushing them together with her arms.

"But would that mean" Ino began, still advancing upon Hitomi, who was by now almost choking on the sexual tension that laced the atmosphere. "That you yourself are into this 'type of thing', as you call it?" She wrapped her arms around the maid, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Because I most certainly find you attractive." Ino's downright feral grin increased tenfold when the young branch member's arms nervously circled her waist, and she buried her head into the nape of Ino's neck.

Hitomi caved in to the situation. She had lived so long, for so long without this kind of comfort. Her parents had loved her, yes, but for the last five years she had not been hugged, touched lovingly or offered any skinship. She absolutely craved physical contact, and here was a ready source. She blushed as she felt the elder girl's hands slide up her skirt and hook the hem of her black lace panties. Her words of complaint were drowned when once again she was kissed. The sensation this time was different. Wonderfully so. She let out a deep purr as the blonde girl's tongue invaded her mouth and began to ravage her senseless. Now liberated of her underwear, Hitomi had to bite her lip as she felt Ino's fingertips trace over her moist core. All feeling and muscle in her legs ceased to operate as she was penetrated, and she had to be guided back onto the bed as she bucked her hips and lost herself to the pleasure. Ino began to nip and kiss at the pulse point in the Hyuuga's neck, earning herself mewls and moans as she did so.

By now, Ino herself was panty-less. She positioned herself above Hitomi, and began to lick and suck at the young girl's clitoris. Satisfied at the new yelps of pleasure being heard behind her, she delved into her meal, her fingers still performing their clever work. Ino twisted round a little more, so that her own sodden vagina was almost resting on Hitomi's face. Getting the hint, Hitomi began to shyly lap at the silken folds of Ino's pleasure centre. The deep, satisfied mewl that emanated from the blonde's busy mouth was enough to spur the bashful Hyuuga to continue. One hand snaked its way down to squeeze the flesh of Ino's bust, while the other began to trace circles on her clitoris. The two stayed like this a while, until Ino noticed Hitomi's hips begin to buck under her smeared maw. Knowing that her release could not be far off, she slid two fingers into the brunette's tight slit, and tapped on her G-spot with her middle finger. The effect was instant, as Hitomi's vision failed, and she knew only pleasure. As the flash of white behind her eyes began to fade, she could finally breathe again, and fell almost lifeless upon the bed.

Ino smirked in satisfaction as she watched Hitomi orgasm, and continued to lick around her clitoris with her flattened tongue in long, slow strokes in order to sustain the pleasure for longer. Although Ino herself didn't climax, she was satisfied with the evening. After all, she had gotten to please such a wonderful looking girl, and relieved some of her bothersome pent-up sexual tension. Twisting herself round, she snuggled up to the panting form beside her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did… D-Did I- we really just do that? Is this not a dream?" Hitomi was dazed, and the orgasm had left her a little unsure of her name, let alone what just happened.

"We did, Hitomi-chan" Ino had her eyes closed, and had pulled the girl up to her. "And trust me, you did great. I think we may be doing this again sometime. Maybe even on a regular basis. " She opened her eyes and dropped Hitomi a wink.

Closing her own pale eyes, Hitomi rested her head upon Ino's shoulder. "I-I'm glad this happened, Ino-san… But what if Hiashi-sama finds out? " What her adoptive guardian might say scared her, and what he might do scared her more. The reply she got was to be held closer to the girl's bosom. She caved in once more and sighed in contentedly as she felt the other girl's fingers play with her hair. To Hitomi, this was bliss.

"Don't worry, Hitomi-chan… I'll be there." Ino trailed off, before falling asleep in the arms if the Hyuuga Hitomi smiled and placed a kiss upon Ino's cheek, before she herself began to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

***************************************

Hanabi sank against the wall, still trying to comprehend the scene she'd just witnessed. She had just watched one of her sister's best friends do things to another girl. Thing's she'd never even heard of, let alone seen before. She figured, by the facial expressions, and the noises, (oh Gods, the noises!) that it wasn't entirely a bad thing. How could it be bad if they held each other so closely afterwards? It was not the act she saw that scared her, for she was indeed terrified. She had seen blood. Although merely a Genin, she was no stranger to death. She was there when Orochimaru launched his attack against Konoha, after all, and she had seen men stuck down, smote before her by sand and sound ninja.

No. The thing, my lovable lot, which scared her the most, was in fact she herself. She didn't know what had possessed her to use her byakugan. It was just nothing more than a gut feeling. It wasn't the fact that she had broken a clan law that scared her though. What scared the most, the most terrifying thing about the whole situation was…

…She liked it.

She liked the feeling of rebelling against her clan law, and she loved the feeling of looking at things she wasn't supposed to. More than this, though, she liked what she saw. Unconsciously, her hands had done more or less the same things as Ino had done to Hitomi. Hanabi had almost brought herself to orgasm without even noticing. She looked down at her hand, now covered with vaginal fluid, and watched her fingers begin to shake.

Standing up, she ran back to her room, clutching the offending hand to her breast as if would somehow taint the air around it. She reached her room and slammed the door behind her, not particularly caring if she woke anyone. Rushing to her on-suite, she ran the hot tap over her hand until the sticky substance had been washed clean. Climbing in to her bed, Hanabi curled up in a ball and tried to comprehend both her actions, and those of her elders.

As she lay there, she could not help noticing the fire still deep in her belly. Her idle hands were well and truly shaking by now, as she tried in vain to fight the desire to alleviate the pressure built up in her lower abdomen. Curled up in a ball as she was, she hugged her knees and prayed for the feeling to pass. Alas, for it did not. A moment passed, where she was positive that she was going to be driven insane by the sheer magnitude of the pressure (oh God that pressure!) she had accumulated. She finally caved in to the situation, and ran her hand down her body. As her palm brushed against a stiffened nipple, she gasped at the foreign sensation. Keeping the hand in place, she began to knead her small chest gently; all while mewling and moaning quietly. While doing this, her free hand began to stroke her navel. Becoming more adventurous as she lost herself to the pleasure, she began to slide her hand further down her body. As she reached her panty line she paused, if only for a split second. Inhibitions by now cast aside; she plunged her hand into the moist depths of her white cotton panties, and began to attack her clitoris with fast, sensual strokes, in a circular motion. The wave of pleasure this sent down her spine arched her back involuntarily, and made her need to stifle a loud moan.

Her hips bucked hard into her hand as she continued her sensual ministrations, earning herself wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure. How could she not have done this before? This feeling (oh, this incredible feeling!) was like nothing she had experienced before in her relatively short life. Gaining her confidence once again, Hanabi dared to insert a finger in to her moist core. The effect was immediate, as she was once again paralysed by the immense pleasure that crashed through her petite form. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she continued to finger herself furiously. Her passionate, yet quiet cries became more frequent, and gained intensity. Before she knew it, orgasm hit her. She was left gasping in her small bed, unable to decipher her surroundings from the flashes of white behind her eyes. She slowly began to recover from her climax, her breath slowly coming back to her in sharp, jagged breaths. She pulled her baggy shirt back down over herself, before curling herself up once again into a ball. The guilt began to affect her then, a sense of shame for what she had just done sinking in fast. As she lay there, a coherent thought surfaced in the hazy recesses of her mind for perhaps the first time that evening.

…She would have to wash her hand again…

***************************************

In a small, cosy, candle-lit room above a quaint little bar called 'the Iron Senbon', Hatake Kakashi lay spread-eagled on its comfortable bed, fast asleep. Rather unfortunately for him, though, a certain Mitarashi Anko had locked the door behind her as she entered, and sat in the equally-comfortable armchair next to the bed, a wicked smile upon her maw. Using the grace and skill only a true kunoichi could possess, she fastened chakra-resistant ties around his wrists, securely tying him to the bed. Lashing his ankles in much the same way, Anko allowed herself a small, silent, victorious chuckle before she drew her kunai and sliced through the meagre fabric of the standard-issue Jounin shirt he had worn to sleep that night.

Of course, Kakashi was awake by now. He'd been awake ever since he heard the door shut and the key scrape in the lock. You see, cute readers, this was a game of a sort they played. Kakashi would die before admitting that he let her capture him. Anko would probably kill him for not giving her a challenge. Both would be loath to admit that this game of theirs even existed, but in fact exist it did.

Deciding that he should drop the façade of being asleep, Kakashi opened his eye and glared at her. He tugged experimentally at the rope, not expecting them to break. Not that he would have broken them if he could. Looking her in the eye, he raised his visible eyebrow in question

"What do you think you're doing to a man while he's sleeping, Anko?" Anko smiled at the question, before licking his now-exposed naval with her over-sized tongue.

"I'm currently thinking that this night promises to be more than simply interesting, Kakashi. Must you ask me every time?" His eye changed, showing the smallest hints of a smile.

"I ask, Anko, in the vain hope that one day you will let me ravish you without the aid of manacles. The very idea of such an act is so normal; it is surely foreign to a mind such as yours." It was Anko's turn to glare this time. However, the glint in his visible eye made her realize he was merely joking. Walking up to his masked face, she bent and kissed his cloth-covered lips as if they were bare. Despite the fact that Anko was definitely the dominant one in the relationship, she would never remove his mask without permission. It had taken several months, a few litres of sake, a pinch of seduction and slight coercing with a kunai to allow her to see his face or the first time. While he was now more relaxed about her seeing him, she still felt the need to ask.

His forehead protector, however, was different. In a flash, it was cast across the room. Anko was still kissing his covered mouth, one hand tying with his belt buckle. All it took was a slight nod from the copy-nin, and his trousers met the same fate as his shirt. Kakashi, unlike Gai, wore underwear. His choice for that day had happened to be plain black boxers, which now sported a large tent due to Anko's actions. Anko still wouldn't let him live down the time she had ambushed him while he was wearing light blue boxers with red Konoha leaves on them. The snake mistress smiled with glee at the results of her work, the shit-eating grin plastered on her face slightly reminiscent of her expression when presented with a platter of fresh dango, or perhaps when she had a few enemies to kill.

She slid a finger underneath the neck of his mask, before looking him in the eyes for confirmation. At his nod, she pulled the fabric over his silver head, revealing his godly face to her. His lips were curled in the smallest of smiles as his mismatched eyes looked her over. Her head lowered as she kissed him again, only this time nothing separated their lips. Passion overtook them, as Anko's tongue invaded Kakashi's mouth, striving to taste every inch. She shrugged off her trench-coat, and almost tore off her forehead protector. Running her hands over his toned body, she freed herself from his hungry mouth and bit down on his neck. Hard. Kakashi grimaced at the bite, but let out a pleasured gasp soon after. She hadn't broken the skin, but his neck was now throbbing. Not many people would have guessed that Hatake Kakashi was a masochist. Guessing that Anko was a sadist, on the other hand, was relatively simple. Hell, she was notorious in Suna for being something of a dominatrix.

Anko had hitched her skirt up, revealing that she didn't, as legends told, forego underwear entirely. The panties she wore, however were tiny: Her lower half was covered in a minute black lace thong. She straddled the bound Jounin, and began to grind her crotch against his tented boxers. A slight moan escaped her lips as the delicious friction sent shivers up her back. As she ground away, she sank her sharp fingernails into Kakashi's pectorals. The cry of pain soon dissolved into another moan as the sting faded into a dull throbbing pleasure. She claimed his mouth yet again, this time caressing his member with her hand. Her free hand was tracing the cuts on his chest, causing them to sting with the contact. She ran her fingers from the fresh cuts to the scars that adorned his muscled form. Mixed in with the battle-scars were the remnants of similar nights past. A medical expert would tell you that the majority of the criss-cross scar patterns were caused by kunai. He would be right. Proof of Anko's ownership littered Kakashi's chest, back, abdomen and buttocks. He had a myriad of tales about they got there, none of which even bordered the slightest truth.

"Kakashi…" Anko smiled her devilish grin. "You've been a good little ninja lately. I think I'm going to let you have fun earlier this time." Kakashi's eyes registered surprise for a second, but it didn't last long. His face was soon twisted into a knot of pleasure as Anko sank herself onto his exposed penis. She began to move her hips slowly and deliberately, enticing more moans out of the silver-haired man. As she gained speed, she once again sank her nails into his flesh. This time however, she had reached below her and grasped his upper thighs. The predictable mixed yelp of hurt and satisfaction was music to Anko's ears. She had not tired of it yet, and doubted she would in the future.

Anko chuckled almost maliciously as she felt his member begin to swell even more.

"Are you about to cum, Kakashi? Answer me honestly." Her smile widened as he nodded frantically. "Then it's time to change, I think." Kakashi's looked helplessly up at her as she pulled herself off of him. The look of utter defeat on his face made Anko's heart melt. He really was cute when he wanted her this badly.

The dango-loving kunoichi still held his penis in a strong grip, as she shifted forward an inch or so. As she began to lower her hips once more, Kakashi suddenly realised what she intended to do. Just as he was thinking himself the luckiest man alive, all coherent thought was banished from his mind as Anko anally impaled herself on his engorged penis. As she began to move once more, Kakashi wasn't the only one whimpering with pain and delight. Anko's head rolled backward, and her spine arched as she was slowly pushed toward the edge of her sanity.

As she neared her climax, Anko reached down between her legs and began to stroke her vagina it time with Kakashi's thrusts. This combination of sensations began to send her closer to her much-wanted orgasm, until finally she let loose a moan of monstrous proportions, and soon felt Kakashi's seed sprayed inside her as he too gave in to the pressure. As they came together, Anko's grip on his thighs increased, leaving deep gashes that would most likely scar.

…Yet another scar, yet another story Kakashi would have to invent…

For a while, neither moved out of exhaustion. Before long, Kakashi felt Anko's breathing regulate and he knew she was asleep. He sighed quietly and consigned himself to yet _another_ night of being tied up and slept on. This wasn't the first time she'd left him like this overnight. It wouldn't even be the tenth.

Now, the fact that he couldn't move didn't bother Kakashi. The fact that he had a woman lying on top of him, causing his wrists and ankles to chafe horribly against the cruel rough ropes didn't particularly bother him either. The fact that Anko would probably rape him again when she woke up _definitely_ didn't bother him. No, what really irked him right now was the mission he had been assigned to was meant to start in about an hour. Even _if_ he managed to get there on time, it was almost guaranteed that Anko would ambush him for much needed sexy time. He would never forget the mission he had been given a few months prior. He had been ordered to seduce a young shrine maiden in order to get information on a nastily suspicious head of a certain Zaibatsu in Iwa. He had just gotten her hakama off, confirming that shrine maidens indeed do _not_ wear panties or any other underwear, when who would show up but Mitarashi Anko in all her bollock-naked glory, complaining that she wanted to join in. Kakashi would have been more than happy to oblige, but Anko was sporting what appeared to be a black twelve inch rubber penis and had _that _glint in her eye. It had been one hell of a night, and he _still_ got the info he needed!

"Ah well..." The cycloptic ninja sighed, completely helpless until his captor decided to get off of him. "At least she's had her fun. Maybe I'll be able to do this mission in peace for once... Crazy psycho snake woman..."

"Fat chance, Hatake. You can expect a bigger size with no lube for that last comment. Now shut up. I want to sleep. " Anko smirked her fiendish smirk and settled back into a comfortable spot before falling asleep. For real this time. Kakashi hoped, anyway.

***************************************

As the two Jounin slept together, albeit in a rather unorthodox way, another couple was just waking. Naruto and Hinata awoke to each other's faces, in each other's arms. As the memory of last night came back, Hinata turned crimson and buried her face on Naruto's shoulder.

In Konoha, Shizune's manical laughter echoed throughout her room as she thought up devious ways of bringing Ino and Neji together, Ino lay asleep in the arms of a Hyuuga maid, and Hanabi had repeated her actions at least six times before finally passing out due to exhaustion. And in Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi had been cheering for hours at the boy's actions. Hey, wouldn't you be happy to see and feel boobies for the first time in 15 years?

***************************************

_**(A/N) **_Well, it's certainly been a while. During the time it has taken me to write this chapter, I've gotten another girlfriend. Go me! I have also finished my exams and am now going to college, which explauins half of my lateness. Yeah, my lateness..... Sorry about that, dudes and dudettes. I'll try harded from now on!

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review if you like, and constructive criticism is always good. So, until next time!!!

Oh, and for those of you who don't know what boobies feel like. Imagine a really nice warm water balloon. With thicker skin. You'll get there eventually! Bye!


End file.
